1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and image processing methods by the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capturing electronic devices have evolved from film cameras to digital camera-type electronic devices recording images using image sensors.
Electronic devices, such as digital cameras, may convert object images into electrical signals immediately when capturing the images and turn them into digital signals without separate developing or printing and may store them in memories and display the stored images through displays.
In digital cameras, if the camera runs, the preview image of the object may be input through the image sensor and may be immediately displayed through the display even when the image is not captured, and the image may be captured in response to a request for capturing, and the captured image may be stored in the internal storage device.
A digital camera may store a preview image input before capturing in a temporary storage device and may store only captured image in the internal storage device.
However, if the camera of an electronic device stops running, the preview image stored in the temporary storage device is deleted, and thus, it is impossible to use. Those objects included in the captured image cannot give information on the ambient circumstance upon capturing (e.g., at least one of the place captured, ambient environment, other figures not captured, or facility).